


that's the thing: it is barely survival.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: the leaflets that fall out when you shake the book [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Quick oneshot, Sad Ending, mentioned Beverly Marsh/Ben Hanscom, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: they had returned to the townhouse.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: the leaflets that fall out when you shake the book [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415044
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	that's the thing: it is barely survival.

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a small fic but I wanted it here and I hope you like it!

It is dead but not without consequences and it still aches heavily in their chests, but - 

but they survive. 

and they had returned to the Derry townhouse, bleary-eyed and soaked but alive - ~~some of them~~ \- and together, until bill had murmured something about handling something at home and richie, without knowing, knows that bill’s ring has been fitting loose on him every since he saw mike again.

then bev and ben make excuses about leaving, talk about calling and texting - _email_ , ben even throws out like he is the thousand-year-old entity they killed instead - but they are gone and he knows it.

mike disappeared faster than anyone he’s ever seen, grieving a life he didn't take. 

richie tozier curls his worthless, blood-soaked body into eddie kaspbrak’s townhouse bed that still smells like him and wonders, _am_ _i_ _allowed_ _to_ _keep_ _his_ _things_?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this or it at least hurt you! 
> 
> feel free to scream at me in the comments!


End file.
